It is a well known problem that domestic and wild animals such as dogs, raccoons, bears mouse etc. try to get in the garbage or food container in search of food. The problem is especially acute because people like to put the garbage containers outside the house for health/sanitary reasons and to prevent odour from getting in the living space. These garbage bins are quiet often attacked by animals such as raccoons, bears in search of food and they sometimes end up toppling the garbage container and spreading kitchen refuse everywhere. Most of the prior inventions rely on elastic material such as a bungee cord that can hurt the user and the garbage collectors, requires a lot of hardware and tools for installation such as drills and drill bits that may not be user friendly for women and children or simply don't work effectively.